


Stolen Away

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.Sold!AU: Dion/Optimus -stolen property</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



There had been a struggle. That much was clear. The room was torn apart, but there was little spilled energon. Optimus was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad. He found the datapad with the ransom note on the table. They wanted paid for the stolen goods. Megatron was going to lose it when she saw this, and he could only imagine what Dion would do to his captors once he got free. He never took kindly to be called property. Megatron did not take kindly to what she considered hers being taken. It was a bad mix. 

Optimus sighed and tried not to touch anything else. The enforcers would want to check the room over for further clues. He turned, and went to find Megatron and wrung his hands in worry. He hoped that Dion was uninjured. He hoped that they could rescue him. He hoped that things would just go back to normal. 

Megatron was where he expected to find her, in the library writing. “My bonded...we have a problem. They have taken Dion.” 

The datapad that Megatron had been using fell from her claws. “Who has taken him?” 

“I’m not sure. There was a note. I left it for the enforcers. I didn’t want to summon them without talking to you. I’m sorry, did I do the wrong thing?” 

“No, Optimus. Do not worry. You are fine. I will talk to them. Please rest. You shouldn’t be stressing yourself out in your condition.” 

Optimus vented a sigh. “I’m carrying. I’m not crippled. I am fine. I just want you to find him and bring him home safe.”


End file.
